Love of a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle
by OnceUponAFairytale291
Summary: Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael have finally found their destined loves. Splinter has also taken a liking to these girls, same as Donnie and April. But Shredder hasn't.
1. Chapter 1

Delilah walked briskly down the alley. She felt her heart hammer in her chest when she saw a shadow bolt out of the corner of her eye. She started to jog down the dark corridor, the shadow's blurring past again. She broke out into a full out sprint as thudding footsteps kept in time with her sneakers. She saw the street lights on the other end of the darkness just as arms constricted tightly around her. Her screamed were muffled by her captor's greasy hand. She knew she would regret it, but she bit him anyway. His fingers taste like moldy bread. She spat out the taste right after he jerked his hand back.

She instantly made a mad dash for the tiny little light at the end, but then, darkness moved in front of the light, blocking her only direction guider. The beast was large, buff and he had golden-white fur and he looked like a bodybuilding husky. His upper lips curled to show his glistening canines. A loud clink against the asphalt made me turn around. I looked back to find a large purple fish, it's fish lips open to a devious smirk at his wolf partner. What Delilah instantly focused on was the metal attachments that looked like big chunks of metal legs. Fear struck her heard her heard, the two mutants smirking evilly.

"The Turtles won't be able to help themselves, they'll be compelled to save her," the bulky wolf-man growled with a prideful tone. Delilah whimpered when a dark skinned man with a purple dragon tattoo on his skinny arm gripped her arms back forcefully. "Go toss her with the others," the fish-robot beast hissed. She felt a black fabric cover her eyes, no longer able to see as the dragged her to an unknown location.

~After A Half-Hour~

Delilah had been tossed onto metal flooring, the thud of her fall echoing throughout the small cell. A soft whimper came from her, shuffling in the corner bringing cautious silence to Delilah. She felt her body go rigid, her expectant thoughts told her it was wolfie and fishy. But the soft breaths told her it was another girl or girls.

"Is she dead?" a soft whisper sounded, the voice feather light.

"I don't know," another voice spoke, the voice much stronger than last but definitely feminine. A worried, "I hope she's just asleep," was spoken from the feather light voice. Delilah finally pushed up off her palms to stand, Delilah's eyes landing on two totally different girls in separate corners. The two girls eyed her up and down. "They didn't drug you," the one with reddish-blonde hair remarked. She had warm brown eyes and slightly golden skin. She had a little muscle on her skinny frame, her cheekbones high and her face narrow. She looked like a fighter. That was probably why they drugged her and not Delilah.

"I'm Evangeline, but call me Eve," the other spoke. She had black curls that framed her pale face, her eyes a soft blue. Her cheekbones were high as well, her face narrow but not in a strong way. Her jaw was strong though, proving she was also a fighter but not as hard as the other. She wasn't muscular but she wasn't like a box with a fragile signing either.

"This is Brandie," Eve gestured to the girl on the other wall. "I'm Delilah," Delilah's voice came out slightly higher than usual, cracking ever so slightly. Delilah frowned at the sound, not liking the fragile touch to it. Before she could clear her throat, a loud explosion went off outside just as, what Delilah considered a word, was bellowed.

"Booyah-kasha!"


	2. Chapter 2

The turtles had been sneaking around the rooftops when they had saw the familiar mutant bodies of Dog Pound and his fishy sidekick carrying a limp body into an old abandoned warehouse.

"They're definitely up to something," Raphael stated.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Raph, what would we do without you?" Donatello muttered. Leonardo looked back and said, "Let's check it out," and they all jumped down from the perch. They all landed silently, except for Michelangelo, who landed on a dumpster with a loud BANG!

"Shush!" the others scolded as they creeped toward the double doors, Mikey tip-toed like a burglar. Once they were in, their jaws went slack. The warehouse was humongous on the inside, no matter the looks outside.

"Whoa," Mikey spoke breathlessly at the sight of the seemingly endless hall. They started down the long corridor. Slowly, voices were heard in front of them and they rushed to hide, Donnie and Raph closing them into an empty cell. The door was cracked enough to see Dog Pound walking back with fish sticks' metal legs pounding harshly against the metal tiles.

Once they couldn't see them off in the distance, they opened the door farther. They stepped out as Raph fell from the ceiling and Mikey jumped from out of nowhere.

"Now what?" Donnie asked hopelessly. Leo said, "We find that girl," confidently. They nodded and started looking through windows. As they searched, Donnie stopped as the noise of running caught up with him.

"Uhh, guys?" he tried to get their attention, but they only shushed him. As the sound got closer, Donnie started to panic.

"Footmen," Leo acknowledged and the turtles built a body barrier.

"Do we fight?" Raph asked, already popping his three knuckles, a grin on his face. Leo thought frantically as the footmen go closer.

"We might have to," Leo spoke and they went into stance. Donnie held his long rokushakubo, Raph holding his two sai, Mikey with his nunchaku, and Leo held only one of his katana swords.

"Booyah-Kasha!" Mikey screamed and attacked the hidden identities of the Foot Clan. They all ran forward and attacked the Foot Men at the supposed word, like Mikey had yelled charge for the Red Coats.

Once all of their opponents lay still on the linoleum floor, the Turtles went back to searching for the girl. Eventually, Leo opened the door to find three, bruised and beaten girls, in stance to fight. His eyes passed over their faces as they stood frozen. They hadn't even flinched or breathed at the sight of his mutant features. But he remembered they had seen Dog Pound and Fishface.

"We found 'em!" Mikey called over his shoulder, getting shushed violently. He rolled his eyes and barged into the room, bowing like a servant to the shocked girls. A frown curved their exhausted faces.

"We are here to save thee, miladies," Mikey spoke dramatically as all four turtles stood, ready to fight the girls if they attacked. No one knew that Leo was watching Brandie with a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. No one knew that Mikey was avoiding Delilah's gaze. No one knew that Raph was looking over Evangeline. No one knew that Donnie was daydreaming about April, but they could've guessed that one.

"Nice to, uhh, meet you?" Delilah felt the awkward tension fill the room, making it feel stuffy.

"So, if you're saving us, how are we getting out?" Brandie got straight to the point. She had felt that large glacier of tension as well and decided to break the ice. Leo scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, I—uhh, I guess we sneak out?" Leo's voice rose an octave at the question, unsure of how to answer.

"How? The door has a code to get out," Evangeline gestured towards the the shut, iron door. The turtles looked back and frowned.

"Oh," Mikey said. They would've laughed at their stupidity if it weren't for the consequences reaching them before the humor of it all. They were locked inside of Shredder's boarders.

With no way out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Help!" Mikey pounded the door with his fist, a thunderous drum echoing throughout the cell.

"Mikey, no one is going to help us!" Raph yelled over the panic screams from the mutant turtle.

"It's worth a try!" Mikey stopped momentarily to say. "He has a point," Delilah shrugged. Brandie stood and started pacing, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. Then, a light bulb went off in her head.

"Eve, can't you pock any lock?" Evangeline looked up wearily. "Yeah, with a key. Not one with a password."

"You're so conceited! Can't you try; the world is at stake, here!" Mikey screamed. Eve sighed as the Turtles rolled their eyes at Mikey's overdramatic flare. Eve stood up and walked over to the keypad. She stared at it for minutes.

"It has flipping letters," she mumbled as Donny walked over to watch her. He paid attention to the random codes she keyed in. Then, she scared them all by punching the pad out of the wall. Donny jumped back.

"Whoa, calm down Evie," Brandie rested a hand on her shoulder. Evangeline ignored the comment and pulled a sai from Raph's shell and cut right through an evergreen and ocean blue wire. The door clicked and swung open automatically. Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Leo, and Delilah gaped with awe.

"It's about time!" Brandie exclaimed as she stormed from the cell. Everyone watched her, wondering why she acted mad instead of shocked like they all were.

"Whaa—"

"She knows me from school," Eve shrugged and walked out. After a few minutes, Delilah and Mikey ran after them, the others walking robotic like behind them, still struck with shock.

"How did you know which wires to cut?" Donnie asked Eve in true wonder. Eve looked back with a heart-wrenching smirk directed at Donnie, but it affected Raph harder than anything. He had never felt so…curious.

Brandie walked ahead of them all, independently. Leo frowned as she reached up and tighten her elastic around her hair. He jogged up next to her.

"Hey," he said awkwardly. Brandie smiled at him, his heart leaping in his chest when she looked down, her cheeks engulfed with flames. She replied with a soft, "Hi." They pushed the door open, crisp autumn air burned at their throats as they sucked in deep breaths.

"We, uhh, live in the sewers," he admitted with a stutter. Brandie shrugged nonchalantly. They all looked fine with the concept.

"Then take us there, turtle dudes," Delilah spoke. So the turtles led them to a certain pothole and through the sewer pipes right to the entrance of 'home sweet home'. The turtles jumped over the metal bars, the girls swinging their legs over. When Brandie walked forward, a girl with bright red hair jumped on top of her. Brandie shoved her off with her leg, holding her fists up as Donnie broke them up.

"April, meet Brandie, Delilah, and Evangeline," April relaxed, Brandie tensed. Her restricted muscles sore form lack of action, her fingers itching for a fight.

"Welcome to our home," a deep, wise voice came from their right. The girls looked over to find a large rat, standing on rat feet in a Japanese robe. He had his rat fingers clasped together in front of him.

"And this is Master Splinter," Donnie introduced. Eve nodded, Delilah smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Brandie spoke. He nodded at them and then looked at the turtles with a furry eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"May I speak with you?" he questioned, but his tone resembled a command. They nodded and smiled shyly at the girls before passing and heading into a room where Splinter talked to them quietly.

"Sorry for attacking you," April spoke for the first time. Brandie wished she had done more, though, wishing to stretch her stiff limbs.

"It's alright, in fact, I'm sure we could all refresh our battle skills, if you and the turtles don't mind," Evangeline asked as the turtles came back into the room.

"You know ninjutsu?" Splinter asked. The girls nodded.

"Then come, warriors, we will help you refresh your memory," he smiled, his whiskers rising with his lips.

Brandie clenched her fist, ready to warm up.


End file.
